Blast to the Past
by 96DarkAngel
Summary: When Lexi discovers an old picture of her ancestor, she asks Tech to build a machine that shows the past. After a week he succeeds, until Duck ruins it sending them to the past. What happens when they meet their ancestors?
1. Discovery

In Acmetropolis...

T'was just an ordinary for the Loonatics, minus the crime fighting. All were just minding their own business.

Ace was meditating, Lexi was dancing to her music, Tech in his lab working on a new invention, Slam was cleaning the fridge of its contents, and Duck was posing in front of a mirror. Just another ordinary day.

That is until Rev sped in exclaiming, "Hey-everybody-mails-here. One-for-Ace,-Slam,-Tech,-Duck,-and-last-but-not-least-Lexi."

Barely having time to process what just happened, everyone found themselves holding something. Hardly getting to see them, each of their parents decided to send all of them something from home once a month. Gathering together into a group, each Loonatic opened their received package.

"Wow a rare crystallized electium stone! With this I could duplicate it and give the entire planet an infinite amount of electricity!" Exclaimed an excited Tech.

"Mom's fresh baked carrot cake, yum." Said Ace holding a plate of steaming carrot cake.

"Oh-yummy-yummy-yummy-mom's-delicious-poppy-seed-muffins-my-favorite!" Cried Rev.

Slam held up a picture and said, "Blagfha ifths awwww."

"Whacha got there Slam?" Asked Lexi.

Turning the picture for everyone revealed a newborn Tasmanian.

"Baby sister."

"Aw how cute."

"Well while all of you 'enjoy' your ridicules gifts, I will be enjoying me new... pair of socks?" Duck blushed as everyone laughed.

"Haven't your parents given enough socks? I mean they've been sendin' 'em for the past few months." Ace asked.

"Yeah, but they want me to get out of the habit of wearing the Misty Breeze socks. I mean come on, what's wrong with wearing a single pair of socks everyday?"

"And I don't blame 'em. I could smell your feet all the way to my room with the door closed." Replied Lexi.

"Well at least I got something useful. What's that you got, a book?"

Lexi looked down at her nearly forgotten package. Unwrapping it, she found an old decayed book with multiple tabs.

"Looks familiar, but not sure what it is."

"Hey I think it came with a note." Said Tech as he picked up a piece of paper and handed it to her.

Reading aloud it said, 'Dear Lexi, this is an old photo album passed down my family for generations and hopefully generations to come. My father passed it down to me at a young age, and now I pass it to you. You can fill this with all of your adventures and pass it down to your kids. Love, Dad'

"An old photo album huh? Lame." Replied Duck.

"It's not lame Duck! It's a family heirloom. My dad used to show me everything in it when I was a kid. The very first picture put in here was from my ancestor. I forgot her name though."

"Well-since-you-don't-remember-and-it's-now-yours-you-can-look-back-and-see-everyone-and-everything-that-happened-in-your-family-not-to-mention-your-aces-" Tech grabbed Rev's beak before he could finish.

After processing what Rev said, Lexi opened the book to the first page and gaped at what she saw.

"Lex? What's wrong?" Ace walked to her side and copied her reaction. Soon all the Loonatics were gaping at the photo.

"Well-did-not-see-that-coming-"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Okay this is my first crossover fic. Well I wasn't sure if I should put it in the crossover section seeing as no one else did, but I did anyway.

The part with Duck receiving socks came from the end of the Loonatics episode Weathering Heights, Duck mentions that he wears a pair of Misty Breeze socks everyday. I just wondered why he would just have one pair rather then multiple.


	2. What was that?

The day after finding the picture, Lexi asked Tech if he could make a machine that could show the past. He thought about how difficult it would be, but Tech always did like a challenge and agreed.

Since then Lexi looked through the first part of the photo album. All started out with her ancestor and another male, whom she assumed was her spouse. Later on it began showing pictures of babies. Some with golden fur and some with gray like their parents.

The farther she went, the more the babies grew into tots to kids to teens to young adults and eventually with their own spouses and kids.

Some of the pictures even had her ancestor and her spouse growing older with their family. Eventually, they stopped coming up.

But it was always that one picture, the very first, she would find herself staring at. It showed a golden female rabbit leaning against a gray male rabbit. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he held a smirk with half-closed eyes. She placed her arms on his and appeared to be giggling while looking up at him.

The fact that the first picture was of her ancestor and spouse wasn't what bothered her. No, it was the fact that they looked just like her and Ace without their uniforms. Just thinking about the picture made them both feel a little awkward around each other.

That's why Lexi asked Tech to build the machine. To see if this male rabbit is really Ace's ancestor.

She let out a sigh and closed the book and thought about it. If both of their ancestors mated, then would that make them related some how?

"Hey Lex," Said Ace as he stood outside her door, "Tech says the machine's finally finished."

"Ok I'm coming."

She opened the door to find Ace standing there with a nervous expression. Not saying a word, they walked to the main room where every one else was.

"After a week of hard work, I've finally built a machine that can show us the past as Lexi requested," Said Tech with a hint of glee in his voice, "with this babe we can look back into history with actually changing it."

"Yeah yeah just show us the past already so all this drama can stop." Complained Duck since all the awkwardness between Ace and Lexi was getting on his nerves.

Annoyed, Tech began to type in the year 2011, as each tab had a certain year. As the machine was warming up, Slam walked in with a plate stacked with sushi. Not seeing where he was going, he bumped into Duck, who was drinking a glass of water.

The sudden impact from Slam caused Duck to fall forward. His water went flying and landing onto the machine.

"No! The machine's still warming up! The waters gonna ruin it!" Yelled Tech.

The machine started to shake dangerously and shot out sparks at everyone.

"Every-one-duck-and-cover!" Screamed Rev.

But before anyone could move, the machine exploded.

* * *

><p>In Looney Tune Land...<p>

Wile was looking up at the vending machine with a sad look at the Looney Café. Spending all his money on failed Acme products, he was completely broke for the day. And to make it worse, it was lunchtime.

Everyone around him was eating something. His stomach began to grumble. How he survived for years with out a real meal, no one knew not even him.

Then, from the corner of his eye, he spotted a certain blue-feathered bird enjoying a bowl of birdseed. Seeing his location from Roadrunner, Wile was standing right behind him.

A devious smile grew upon his face. He could capture Roadrunner by sneaking up on him from behind. Slowly, he crept. Just inches behind Roadrunner, Wile prepared to grab him.

He would have succeeded, if it were not for the fact that roadrunners are flexible.

"MEEP MEEP!"

Wile jumped as roadrunner pulled his head back and stuck out his tongue.

Soon enough both were chasing each other like they usually did every day. Everyone watched as Wile tried to keep up with Roadrunner.

They chase led outside and onto the nearby street, until coming to a red light. Both stopping, they waited and waved at Sylvester and Tweety waiting to chase each other as well across from them.

Suddenly a brown medium sized tornado passed them toward the Looney Café.

* * *

><p>As they all ate their lunches, some of the Looney Tunes performed their usual routines.<p>

Pepe Le Pew hugged and kissed Penelope while other's surrounding them either passed out or ran away from Pepe's scent.

Sheep Dog beat on Wile's clone, Ralph Wolf, before he began to eat one of the sheep.

Foghorn Leghorn played tricks on Barnyard Dawg and vice versa.

And may other's occurred before an alarm went off. All stopped what they were doing and quieted down.

Foghorn tip-toed to the nearest window and spotted the same tornado heading their way.

"He's a comin', I say, he's a comin' everyone!" He exclaimed.

Soon all the Loonies hid away their food and ran outside through the back doors, jumped through the windows, or hid within the kitchen.

Minutes later, when the entire café appeared empty, the tornado burst in and stopped. Taz stood looking around for any one or any thing. Blabbering something he span to the nearest table and gobbled it up. He repeated this to two other tables before another Looney Tune burst in.

"Fear not dear Tunes, for I, Daffy Duck, am here to stop this horrible creature!" Exclaimed Daffy as he charged for the Tasmanian Devil.

Seeing Daffy, Taz span around again and circled around him. Daffy froze when the spinning stopped and found himself featherless.

Gathering the fallen feathers he walks off camera and comes back with all feathers intact.

"Now see here bud, I won't let you terrorize these poor Tunes any longer! Prepare to meet your maker!"

Just after he finished, Taz opened his mouth about to swallow Daffy whole. Once again he froze and whimpered, "Mother"

Just then, a loud whistle pierced the air. Taz stopped what he was about to do and looked to the door.

There was Bugs Bunny with a shiny silver whistle in hand. The Tunes watching began to clap for him. Daffy, however, glared.

"No! Out out I'm the hero here! Clap for me!"

"Eh I told ya before Daf. Blowin' the whistle calms Taz down. If ya wanted to do it ya self, ya coulda asked for it."

"Psh I don't need a whistle to calm down a hideous beast."

"Whateva ya say Daf."

Since Taz started going hunger crazy at any meal time, no one was really safe, or their food for that matter. Daffy always tried to stop Taz himself, trying to steal the spotlight before Bugs arrived. But Bugs was the only one who could do so, so far.

Suddenly, dark clouds formed outside and swirled around. Seeing this the Tunes wondered what was happening. This maybe Looney Tune Land, but that doesn't mean the weather was loony too.

Lightning struck somewhere on the other side of town. Another thing that didn't usually happen. Bugs then remembered Lola playing some basketball on the other side of town, around where the lightning struck.

Without a word he dashed across town to see of she was okay. Daffy thought he could finally steal the spot light while Bugs was gone and laughed to himself.

'Ha coward. Can stand to see a crazy Tasmanian Devil like I can."

His smile disappeared after a low growling was heard. Turning around, Taz looked mad at Daffy for calling him ugly.

Screaming, Daffy ran away with Taz chasing after him.

"Bugs wait I need the whistle!"

* * *

><p>"Lola! Lola where are ya!" Bugs looked around but didn't see any sign of her, just a lone rolling basketball.<p>

Beginning to freak out, Bugs imagined the worst when he heard, "Over here Bugs!"

Running toward the sound he found Lola near a smoking crater. Sighing, Bugs jogged over to her and asked of she was alright.

"Coarse I am. But what do you think this is?" She asked.

"No idea."

Pulling out mini electric fans, Bugs and Lola tried to clear the smoke. When it did what they saw shocked them.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I feel so happy! People like my story and give me feedback! :D

About the story:

-I noticed how in most LU fics, they order pizza almost all the time. In the episode **Going Underground **they receive free chinese take out for a year. Just decided to go with that.

-In one of the Wile and Roadrunner episodes, Roadrunner supposedly stretches his neck and scares Wile from behind. He pulls out a sign saying that raodrunners are flexible.

-In case anyone asks why Wile or Sylvester didn't bother to capture Tweety and Roadrunner at the red light... well if you notice Wile doesn't really try to grab Roadrunner when he's right there in the show. Thought I would do that for both of them.

-Couldn't think of any other routine for the Tunes to perform

-Everyone knows a Looney Tune can pull random objects from their backs


	3. Introductions

The Loonatics awoke with head-splitting headaches. Their visions were blurry and their ears were ringing from the explosion. From somewhere far they heard a muffled noise, "...ut's...oc..."

Trying to shake it off only made it worse as they strained to hear what it was.

"Hey Tech what happened?" Asked Ace hitting his ear so her could hear Tech.

"The only thing I can remember is an explosion and Duck spilling water on my machine." He replied rubbing his eyes.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! Slam ran into me, so that should make it his fault!" Exclaimed Duck, nearly ridding the pain from his head.

Slam heard what Duck had to say and began to blabber angrily at him. Soon enough the two were arguing over who's fault it was and Slam began to chase the quaking Duck.

Bugs and Lola were standing there in front of them watching.

"I don't think they heard," Said Lola, "In fact they all look out of it."

Out of nowhere they heard a frightened scream and saw a terrified Daffy running their way.

"Gimmie that whistle quick!"

Bugs took off the whistle and gave it to Daffy. He turned and saw an angry Taz spinning in their direction. Daffy blow the whistle to stop him, but he didn't. Filled with horror, he repeatedly whistled, but still Taz didn't stop.

Giving up, Daffy resumed screaming and running. As Taz passed, Bugs drew two fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly. This time though, Taz stopped while Daffy continued screaming.

The Loonatics, vision still slightly blurry, watched as Daffy ran around screaming his head off. Except they didn't see Daffy running, they saw Duck instead.

Confused, Rev spoke up first, 'Duck-what-are-you-running-from? Do-you-guys-see-anything-cuz-I-don't-see-anything."

Daffy stopped after hearing what Rev said, "This DUCK has a name. And that name is Daf-"

He was interrupted when something fell on top of him. Checking to see what it was, Daffy found Duck sitting next to him.

"Hey what's the big idea shovel-face!" He complained.

"Shovel-face? Look how's talking Sir Spits-a-lot!" Duck replied.

After getting a good look at each other, they noticed something.

"Hey you look like me!" They both cried.

The Loonatics were more confused upon seeing two Ducks. Bugs, Lola, and Taz were confused as well, but still saw a difference between the two.

Soon Slam appeared and nearly attacked Daffy. That is, until he saw Duck standing next to him.

"Which Duck?" He mumbled looking back and forth.

Getting bored of all the confusion and wanting answers Bugs piped up, "Like I said before," Catching everyone's attention, "What's up doc?'

Ace shook his head one last time before his vision and hearing was back and the headache left. Taking a look at Bugs he said, "Say you look just like me."

The remaining Loonatics did the same before observing the Tunes before them. Their eyes widened and mouth's fell.

"Tech, where are we?" Asked Lexi.

"From the looks of it, I'd say back in the past." He replied.

"Eh Looney Tune Land ta be exact," Added Bugs, "Ya mind introducing ya selves."

"I'm Ace. That's Lexi, Tech, Rev, Slam, and Duck. We're the Loonatics. A superhero team from the future."

"Future heroes huh? Interestin'."

"And from my observations, I'd say you guys are their ancestors." Said Tech referring to Ace, Lexi, Slam, and Duck.

Slam walked up to Taz and smiled down on him. Taz didn't return one as he fainted from seeing Slam's size.

"Don't worry that usually happens when he sees things bigger than him." Lola reassured.

"So if we're your ancestas, that makes you guys our descendants, correct? That might explain why ya look like us, minus da color." Asked Bugs.

"Well this one, being MY descendant, must be the most loved, have the best super powers, and be the leader of this team." Bragged Daffy.

Not wanting to disappoint his ancestor, Duck put on a nervous smile and lied, "Uh yeah... that's me... best super hero leader ever..."

Lexi only laughed at this, "Leader? Yeah right, Ace is the leader of this team and Duck is not the most loved."

"And-if-you-consisder-quaking-which-is-really-teleportation-and-duck-eggs-that-consist-of-almost-anything-at-any-given-moment-the-best-super-powers-then-yes-Duck-must-have-the-best-super-powers-of-all-of-us."

The Tunes only stared at Rev, clearly not comprehending what he just said. Daffy then looked at Duck disapprovingly and glared at Bugs for still being top bunny. "Your despicable."

"But hey I bet my ancestor must be loved by everyone if he thinks so highly of me at first. Feels disappointing to not pass on such greatness."

"Yeah I'm disappointed in you too." Added Daffy.

Lola and Bugs shared a look as Taz suddenly sat up after his stomach growled. Slam followed.

"Sounds like all of you must be hungry. It's about lunch now, wanna come with?" Lola asked.

"Sure, sounds like Slam didn't really get to eat his sushi back home anyway." Replied Lexi.

"By the way, mind introducing yourselves. I don't believe we got your names." Tech spoke up.

"I'm Bugs. This is Lola, Taz, and Daffy."

After the introduction, the Tunes lead the Loonatics to the Looney Café. Ancestor and descendant got along pretty well, Tech and Rev, however. felt a little left out the entire way.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

...Not really sure what to say. Still happy people like my story.

About the chapter:

-In Space Jam, Taz faints when he sees the Monstars at the game. I thought that maybe he does so when he sees things bigger than him and Slam is bigger than all the Loonatics


	4. Meeting the Tunes

While the Loonatics enjoyed a large lunch with their ancestors, the other Looney Tunes surrounded them, eager to meet the new comers. To their surprise, the Loonatics noticed quite a few familiar faces.

Pepe's rather disturbing attempt to seduce Lexi and his repulsive scent reminded her of Pierre. Not to mention a rather short cowboy, known as Yosemite Sam, exclaiming that they didn't need more rabbits around resembled Ophiuchus Sam.

Slam noticed a large red beast, named Gossamer, resembled Gorlop. Then another Tune by the name Foghorn Leghorn chatting away with Ace. He didn't look like anyone he'd seen, but he sure sounded familiar with that accent of his.

Duck tried to help Tweety get away from Sylvester. He had to make sure Tweetums's ancestor was safe from Sylth Vester's . He used his duck eggs to impress Daffy as well, but was surprised that Sylvester only continued each time Duck turned his back.

Ace couldn't believe that he had talked to Foghorn Leghorn, the ancestor of Mr. Leghorn. Not because he didn't get a single word out, but because of the fact that Foghorn was a rooster while Mr. Leghorn was a human. Nearby he caught site of Elmer conversating with Sam after his failed rant with Lexi. He recognized Elmer from the slide show about Electro's ancestry.

From the corner of his eye, Tech saw Marvin about incinerate the vending machine. His mind clicked when he first saw him and knew he must be Melvin's ancestor, being the only martian around.

Rev was trying to hold a conversation with Porky, but failed. Porky's stuttering kinda bugged him, it was like talking with Pinkster when they first met him. He could barely get a word out with that stuttering problem.

The Tunes were also told about their descendants. Granny, Porky, and Pepe were shocked to hear that they were evil in the future. Foghorn and Tweety were amazed with how they turned out. Elmer and Sam weren't surprised all that much, but in fact impressed.

Rev and Tech were still feeling down since they have yet to meet their ancesters. They began to think that maybe their ancestors were either not here or in another time period.

Suddenly another alarm went off. Not as loud as the Taz alarm, but the Tunes turned to the nearest windows.

"Eh what's goin' on here? Some kinda invasion?" Asked Ace.

"Nah just RR and Wile," Replied Bugs, "Neva know when Wile's got some type of device that could backfire any moment ya know. And RR is pretty sneaky."

They were confused by his reply and about to ask when a Tune cried out that they were coming. Duck quaked over and saw a dust cloud in the distance. He could just barely make out two figures.

The dust cloud was coming fast and he barley had time to call over the others when the door burst open.

A blue bird ran everywhere around the café with a brown coyote chasing him. The bird stopped abruptly and turned to face the coyote. Rev noticed something about the bird, but couldn't place his finger on it.

The coyote positioned himself and threw what looked like a lit dynamite at the bird. Everyone watched it land next to the bird and waited for the wick to burn completely. The Loonatics took cover, thinking it was going to blow any minute.

When it didn't, they came out and saw the bird flick its beak at it and rolled it over to the coyote, who was also waiting for it to explode. When he picked up the stick of dynamite to examine it, he somehow didn't see what would happen next.

The dynamite suddenly blew up in his face but left the bird unscathed. Tech watched in disbelief as the coyote shook it off and began chasing the bird once more around the café.

"Hey Tech, don't that look like you and Rev?" Ace asked next to them.

Taking another look at the two, Tech and Rev noticed they looked just like them. Smiling to each other, they both ran up to the two. The bird and coyote stopped as they saw them coming their way.

"Hey do you mind introducing yourselves to us?" Asked Tech in an almost eager way.

The coyote and bird nodded and each pulled out a sign from their backs.

"Wile E. Coyote, super genius. I'm Tech E. Coyote, your descendant from the future and I happen to be genius my self." Tech explained. Wile developed a smile from this.

"So-your-name-is-Roadrunner-how-cool-it-is-to-meet-my-own-ancestor-you-know-I'm-your-descendant-from-the-future-the-names-Rev-Runner-and-it's-great-to-finally-meet-you-after-the-whole-time-we've-been-here-Tech-and-I-were-beginning-to-think-that-"

Tech used one of his gadgets to stop Rev from continuing and to impress Wile. Rev stared at the piece of string attached around his beak before glaring at Tech.

Wile was intrigued by Tech's gadget, but felt a bit jealous that one of his creations actually works. Roadrunner, a bit surprised by Rev's speech speed, smiled at Rev and said, "Meep Meep."

From beneath the string, Rev managed a smile as well. But something caught his attention when he finally got the string off.

"Tech-did-you-notice-something-about-our-ancestors-behavior-earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"I-mean-they-were-chasing-each-other! Wile-attempted-to-kill-Roadrunner-with-dynamite! Dynamite!"

Tech realized what Rev was trying to say and gave a nervous smile to Wile.

"Do you, by any chance, hate Roadrunner?

Wile shook his head no. The two seemed slightly relieved, but looked shocked when Wile pulled out another sign saying "I want to eat him." He flipped the sign, "I'm surprised you haven't tried to eat him."

"Uh well here's the thing, Rev and I are... well friends... I wouldn't think of trying to eat him."

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

I know it's been a while, but here it is the fourth chapter. Any one wanna guess on how Roadrunner and Wile will react?

About the fic:

-In the episode **In the Pinkster, **Tech uses a gadget to wrap Rev's beak

-In the same episode, Pinkster admits that he can't really say anything

-Granny's descendant is evil and tries to get rid of Tweetums in **The Heir Up There**

**-**Pepe's (HUMAN) and Gossamer's descendants appear in **I Am Slamacus**

**-**Foghorn Leghorn (HUMAN) descendant appears in multiple episodes, but little screen time

-Yosemite Sam descendant appears in **Secrets of the Guardian Strike Sword**

**-**Elmer descendant appears in **The Hunter**

**-**Marvin descendant appears in **It Came From Outer Space**


	5. Ace and Bugs

Ace watched as Tech and Rev tried to wake up their ancestors. Apparently they were in so much shock at their friendship they fainted.

"So what's up with those two? Aren't they enemies or somethin'?" Asked Bugs. Ace turned toward his ancestor who was chewing on a carrot casually.

"Not Rev and Tech. They do bicker sometimes, but they're pretty good friends too."

"Interstin'. Who knew Wile and Roadrunner's descendants would end up good friends. Next thing you'll tell me is that you and Daffy's descendent ova there are good friends too." Ace looked to Daffy and Duck. The two appeared to be arguing and calling each other names. He wondered what Duck could have done this time.

"I wouldn't say we're good friends, but he's tolerable once ya get used to him."

"I'm surprised Daffy hasn't drove 'im up the wall yet. He's looney. Who my kiddin' we're all looney," Bugs finished his carrot and pulled another from his back, " Yep, Looney Tunes, dats who we are."

Bugs noticed Ace was giving him a weird look, "What? Carrot stuck in my teeth?"

Shaking his head, Ace asked, "What are Looney Tunes?"

Suddenly, the entire café grew silent. All eyes were on him. Even Wile and Roadrunner shot back up from hearing this. Ace began to feel awkward and looked to his teammates for help. They shrugged, unsure what was going on. They didn't even hear what he said.

"Ya never hoid of da Looney Tunes?" Questioned Bugs.

"Eh... no."

The room filled with gasps, whispers began to spread and some tunes even fainted at hearing this.

"Okay... what's goin' on?"

"Ya never hoid of da Looney Tunes dats what's goin' on," Bugs shook his head, "Guess we are disappearin', not a lot a kids these days appreciate a good cartoon, in fact I don't tink tey eva seen a classic cartoon."

Even through all the confusion, Ace felt as though he just let his ancestor down. He got up and walked away, then felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw Bugs hand, but a closer look revealed it was stretched out from. From where Bugs was sitting all the way to his shoulder. He began to freak out.

"Geez what 'appened to ya hand. Are you alright?"

"Don't worry I've done things bigger dan dis," Bugs smirked, " Trust me, it's toon physics. Now where do ya tink you're goin'?"

"I thought you were disappointed in me, so I thought I should go."

"Kid, I ain't disappointed. Upset that the Looney Tunes will most likely be wiped off the face of the oith yeah, but not with you. Come on you're a superhero ain't cha? Now dats somthin' to be proud of." He reached back and pulled out a carrot for Ace.

Ace smiled and took the carrot, "Thanks, glad to know ya not upset, but I would like to know one thing," staring at the carrot, he bit into it to see if it was real, "How did ya pull that thing from behind ya?"

"Two woids. Toon Physics. Maybe I'll teach ya some tricks, ya know to keep the memory goin'." Bugs smirked as he saw something spark in Ace's eye.

Smirking back, Ace replied, "Why not. I'd like to see how that woiks."

The two walked off outside, as some of the tricks Bugs had in mind needed some room for Ace to practice.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Comments:<strong> It's short, but at least I finally got one up. So I'm actually going to make separate chapters of this scene into the each of the Loonatics POV. Next will most likely be Duck and Daffy :)

**About the Chapter: **

-So the Looney Tunes cartoons don't exist in the future because everyone stopped watching them (Which is terrible 'cuz the Looney Tunes are awesome). Ace feels bad that he knew nothing about his amazing ancestry, but Bugs is proud to have a superhero descendant.

-I tried to keep Bugs and Ace's accents, but it's kinda hard to actually keep it up. When Daffy comes up I'll try to do his lisp, but I might not. Still deciding...


	6. Duck and Daffy

Duck posed trying to show off his muscles to Daffy, "Well what do ya think now. I look amazing don't I?"

Daffy stared unimpressed, "If you aren't more popular than the rabbit like I am, then your muscles mean nothing. I will admit though you did inherit my dashing good looks."

As much as Duck disagreed about inherited looks, he was obviously better looking than his ancestor, his smile faltered and looked down disappointed. Since finding out his ancestor was a successful superstar and criticized by him, Duck had been trying to prove he was just as great as Daffy.

Unfortunately, it seemed nothing would impress Daffy unless he was better than Ace. That he secretly knew wouldn't happen since everyone favored Ace as opposed to him.

Sighing, he looked to Daffy, "If your much greater than me then why not show me how to become just as great."

He noticed Daffy shrunk back a little and began to sweat heavily. So much he was standing in a bucket of his own sweat.

"Uh, well I uh… would love to, but… um… I don't feel like it. In fact my throat feels a bit dry, so why don't you put that quaking thing of yours to use and get me a drink."

Turning away from the fact that a bucket appeared out of nowhere, Duck began to get angered.

"Excuse me! I'm not anyone's errand boy, not even my own ancestor can order me around like that!"

"You dare stand up to the great and talented Daffy! I have you know I am very respected around here and everyone does what I say!"

"Then why not ask them you lazy duck!" Duck gasped at what he just said. He just called his ancestor lazy and was about to apologize when Daffy argued back.

"How dare you call me such a thing you self-centered crook!" Oh it was on now.

"Me a crook? You're the crook Sir Spits-A-Lot!"

"Shovel face!"

"Sprinkler!"

"Ego Maniac!"

Duck was about to send another insult Daffy's way, when he suddenly turned and gasped. Confused, Duck looked around and saw everyone staring Ace's way. Ace looked nervous and looked to the Loonatics. Duck didn't even knew what was going on.

"Ya neva hoid of da Looney Tunes?" Asked Bugs. What were Looney Tunes?

"Eh… no." Ace replied.

It was like an apocalypse was happening after what Ace said. Everyone began whispering and some even fainted.

"Heh, who knew old long ears descendant did know his own famous ancestry." Turing to Daffy, Duck stared wide-eyed at what he just said. In fact even Daffy looked surprised.

Duck began to become suspicious. He was told Daffy was a great success, the most important character of them all, and was respected by everyone. Then again, all this was told by Daffy.

"Wait a minute, you lied didn't you! This whole time I'VE been trying to impress YOU, when all YOU did was lie to me! Ha, that means I'M better than YOU." Maybe he was like his ancestor. Duck lies and likes to grab all the attention, just like Daffy.

"Alright I admit it! I was jealous that you were better than me so I lied, happy."

Duck certainly was happy. He jumped for joy now that he knew he was better than his so called "famous" ancestor. He then began to feel a tug at his hand and saw Daffy begin to drag him.

"Hey, what are you doing now?"

"I saw Bugs head out with Case-"

"Ace."

"Whatever, so your going to show that bunny what a super duck can do. They should both cower at the site Duck Dodger's descendant, Danger Duck.

As Duck was being dragged toward the door, he wondered why Duck Dodgers sounded familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's finally up. Now to work on Slam and Taz. And I didn't think this would get so many readers, 996 readers total! I feel so happy about this!

**About the Story:**

-Anyone remember Duck Dodgers? The older version, not the newer. Well I figured maybe there is something about him that they maybe learned at some point

-Duck will be saying Ace's name wrong as shown earlier when he said Case instead of Ace


	7. Taz and Slam

Usually tables flooded with food were brought out for the Tasmanian in an effort to at least satisfy his hunger; however the challenge proved difficult as Tasmanians were well know for their endless hunger and bottomless stomachs and with two present it was nearly impossible. The chefs could barely keep up with Taz alone; it was a miracle they could keep up with Taz AND Slam. Then again, for a Looney Tune, nothing was impossible.

Taz span through each table, eating it along with the food while Slam only picked up a table and allowed the food to slide into his large mouth. Despite the two's messing eating habits every toon believed Slam to be a little more civilized than Taz being raised a city rather than a jungle.

As Slam finished clearing his fourth table he watched his ancestor with interest and ruminated on how the two could be similar yet different. He noticed that Taz was, in fact, a bit more barbaric than he was, Taz was easily irritated when he was kept waiting for too long, and that he ate ANYTHING, from live animals to lit bombs.

Taz, surprisingly, mused the same thing. Slam was more patient and clearly didn't have a natural predator instinct. His thinking was interrupted as he realized there weren't anymore buffet tables.

"Jdbalnlsahdjdk!"

"Coming, coming!" Cried out one of the chefs as he and another pushed two tables toward him and ran when Taz attacked. This was another thing Slam realized, not about his ancestor but at how the same four chefs kept arriving with more food for the two in mere minutes.

Suddenly everything stopped. Taz, the chefs, the entire café froze and turned toward something. Looking around, he found that all eyes were on Ace and his ancestor. Ace looked to him and the other Loonatics, but got nothing, as Slam had no clue what was happening.

"Eh... no."

Everyone soon erupted with chatter full of fear and worry. Looking to Taz he saw how he appeared a bit upset as well as the chefs, one even broke out crying.

Walking to Taz he asked,"What going on?"

"No Looney Tunes." Replied Taz mournfully.

Confused, Slam looked back to the other Loonatics and saw the same confused face on each.

Taz felt a little fear began to rise. Every toon knew what happened when the laughter stopped. With new cartoons and more kids having no clue who they were, there were rumors that the Looney Tunes would disappear eventually. Now that Bugs's own descendant confirmed it, nothing was stopping them all from believing and fearing the future of the Looney Tunes.

From the corner of his eye, Taz saw Bug give a tacit wave to him and the others to follow. Grabbing Slam he dragged him toward the door.

"What?"

"Follow bunny."

* * *

><p><strong>AN My god I am so sorry for holding out on this fic for so long! The usual stuff has been happening in any teenagers life, high school. And with the end of the year comiour my teachers have been working harder on us for the finals and for one class the AP Exam.**

**Also this is probably the worst chapter I have ever written**


	8. Tech, Rev, Wile, and Roadrunner

Rev repeatedly snapped his fingers in their ancestors faces, "Come-on! Wake-up-you-guys! Oh-Tech-what-are-we-gonna-do-our-ancestors-fainted!"

"Calm down Rev, they'll wake up eventually. They must've freaked when I said we were friends."

"I-didn't-think-the-whole-Coyotes-chasing-Roadrunners-thing-went-this-far-back. I-mean-my-parents-told-us-over-and-over-never-trust-a-coyote-since-Rip-and-I-were-little-but-still."

Tech thought for a moment and rushed over to the drink dispensers grabbing a cup and filled it with water. Rushing back over he explained, "Dumping water on an unconscious person usually wakes them up immediately." He dumped the water in both of them, but didn't seem to have any effect.

Rev reached forward toward them, "What-if-we-did-this?" Plugs Wile's snout, but nothing happens.

Tech scratched his head, "That's odd they should've woken up by now."

Suddenly Wile and Roadrunner sit straight up, startling Tech and Rev. They look straight toward where Ace and his ancestor were sitting.

Tech and Rev could see Ace was in an awkward position. All the tunes were staring at him with surprise and shock.

"Ya never hoid of da Looney Tunes?" Questioned Bugs.

"Eh... no."

All around the room, gasps and whispers started up. Every tune had expressions of shock, concern, and worry. The two Loonatics looked to their ancestors and saw their saddened expressions.

"Um, what's going on?" asked Tech.

'Do either of you know what the Looney Tunes are?' signed Wile.

"Looney-Tunes? Hm-nope-doesn't-ring-a-bell. Why?"

'We are the Looney Tunes. And apparently don't exist in the future' signed Roadrunner.

"Well it would make sense that you don't exist. We live in the year 2772. That's more that 700 years from now. You'd have to be immortal to live from now to then."

'Exactly. We're cartoon characters and as long as the laughter continues on, we live forever.' Signed Wile.

'The laughter comes from children and older fans who grew up watching our shows. Our show for example, kids love how Wile tries to catch me.' Explained Roadrunner.

"Watching-him-chase-you? You-mean-it's-all-an-act?"

"Beep beep", Roadrunner said before signing, 'You could say that.'

"So everything before was an act too? Even fainting?"

'No the fainting was real. Our families and species believe its all real and to make it worse the fight to survive as been going on way before us.' Signed Wile.

'We didn't think coyotes and roadrunners would ever become friends like we did.' Signed Roadrunner.

"Well-our-friendship-didn't-start-out-right-away. I-mean-we-hated-each-other-at-first-but-after-working-together-our-friendship-just-grew. It's-all-thanks-to-my-parents-I-hated-him-at-first-with-all-their-ranting-about-how-bad-coyotes-were-because-they-chased-us-for-food."

"And my parents didn't really like roadrunners either, with all the pain they brought to our species."

Roadrunner and Wile stood up and smiled at them. Glad that their descendants were good friends like they were. Looking behind them, they saw Bugs wave to them. He made a gesture to follow them. The two smirked at each other and began pulling Tech and Rev toward the door.

"What is it?"

"Well-they're-obviously-trying-to-tell-us-something-Tech. And-they're-pulling-us-toward-the-door-so-lets-go." Rev grabbed Tech, made sure he had Wile, and held on to Roadrunner before running outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong> I feel like the chapters are getting shorter. Next up will be Lexi and Lola, after them the Tunes are gonna show the Loonatics what Tune Physic are. What fun they'll have :)

**About the chapter:**

-I like to think that Wile and Roadrunner are good friends off set and like to chase each other just for the fun of it


End file.
